Talk:Evolution
Hey Zeleadoni, I've been doing some calculations with the card "Shepherd" (which has 4 stages of evolutions) just for your curiousity and I'm going to share the results with you. I evolved the "Shepherd" card fully to ★★★★ and I hope this will give you an insight of how efficient it would be. I might edit it into the article once I have further proven the effectiveness of it. Interestingly enough, the first evolution stage gives you the most profitable stats while the next stages gives you very little stats. The last evolution though, decreases your stats by''' 4,53%'! Here are the values for an ★★★★ Shepherd card that has been evolutioned from Lv. 1 Shepherds '''only'. Lv. 0 ☆☆☆☆ = 1600/1600 Lv. 1 ★☆☆☆ = 2008/2008 ; stats increased by 25,50% Lv. 2 ★★☆☆ = 2028/2028 ; stats increased by 00,99% Lv. 3 ★★★☆ = 2029/2029 ; stats increased by 00,04% Lv. 4 ★★★★ = 1941/1941 ; stats decreased by 04,53% I expected the card would grow exponantionally but it turns out that the card would grow slower and slower on each evolution. The worst thing is that it decreases at the fourth evolution. Be cautious with it! If you care for those 00,99% and 00,04% at second and third level and want absolute perfection for your card (which I recommend for SR cards and special R cards) then it would work out for you but do not evolve it if you do not have an Arcana Succession for the 4th evolution because you will lose 4,53%. But if you want to maximize the resources used and spend as little gold and cards as possible to achieve a strong, evolved ☆☆☆☆ card and that you'll temporarily will use in your team, then I would recommend you to only max. the first level of that card to save gold & cards used to level up the needed ingredient-evolution cards. I also highly recommend using Arcana Succession at all stages so that you'll extract 5% (in this example, a Lv. 1 "Shepherd" would give 80/80 into its next ★☆☆☆ evolution) of the cards stats to your outcomming evolution. Thank you very much for reading. Any suggestions and needed advice would help me improving the comfort for the english reading playerbase of VC. - PB Edit: Tried out several other cards like "Vorpal Bunny", "Hunter", "Witch" and "Priest" and it is safe to confirm that you'll gain 20% ~ 19,90% (depending on how much luck you have for 20%, else everything is pending in the 19,90+% area which are approx. 1 to 10 stat points) from evolving ☆(N) Cards into ★(HN) Cards. But when I tried it out with an ☆® card (Android), evolving it further into an ★(HR) it raises the stats by 16%. I would be glad and thankful if anyone could take a screenshot of any ☆® card and that that ☆® card is going to be evolved into an ★(HR) card and take a screenshot of that aswell. I need to affirm that those 16% are static to all ☆® evolutions. EDIT: I tried it with an ☆® "Pyromancer" and evolved it into an ★(HR) "Pyromancer" and the results are 20% ~ 19,90% which is the same bonus you get from ☆(N) to ★(HN) cards! But still needs further prove, at least another ® to (HR) that delivers 20% ~ 19,90% is enough to prove that ☆® cards share the same traits when it comes to bonuses as ☆(N) cards. It also would prove that "Android" is some special kind of card which is inbetween ® and (N) ranks, this is also supported by the fact that it only gives 25 Medals instead of the usual 100 Medals thus making this method much more efficient (+10%) for real ® or (SR) cards!! If anyone could even go further and send me an ☆(SR) card evolved into an ★(HSR) card could also help me start theorizing with the SR & HSR evolution stats. But please be aware that I need the ☆® or ☆(SR) evolved at Lv. 1 so that no illegal stats are added furthermore (that also includes using no arcanas to boost stats for the cards) I'm very thankful for every submission on helping me investigating it further and give you clear answers so that your use your cards and resources in the most efficient manner! Also, if you send me screenshots, please keep in mind that I'm currently working on ☆ to ★ cards and not ☆☆☆☆ to ★★★★ which may have another algorithm on how to handle values. All I can say to the ☆☆☆☆ to ★★★★ stat increase/decrease is that "Shepherd" wasn't the greatest card to use, but it seems like when any ☆☆☆☆(N) card turns into an ★★★★(HN) card, it loses a certain amount of stats (approximately 5%). I will further investigate it and watch the values. And for all people who keeps telling me to use the "Card Collection" to get my numbers. As much as they are accurate, if you evolve a ☆☆☆☆ card into an ★★☆☆ one, it doesn't calculate in the stats that was given out when it was ★☆☆☆. I also want to note that I used the "Card Collection" to look up the ☆ and compare it with the ★ but they were inaccurately and the raw amounts of ATK and DEF given were always(!) at 10% which doesn't include the stat bonus as described in this article. Thank you for reading my post further and I hope people support the research and send in some pictures of any ☆® / (SR) cards evolved into ★(HR) / (HSR) cards. It can be anything you have in store but like I said before, please keep in mind that I need them evolved at Lv.1 and without any arcanas! Only do if you are volunteering the two exact ☆® or ☆(SR) cards for test purposes without regretting!